


十三日

by Naitang___0201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, najun - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naitang___0201/pseuds/Naitang___0201





	十三日

——你就像高山上的岭花，圣洁又纯白，不禁让人更想亵渎染指，即便是个禁忌。

第十三日。

黑暗之中，只剩下电脑荧幕的亮光还映照着罗渽民的脸蛋，看不清丝毫情绪，晦涩的眼光随着眼皮的张和显得更加捉摸不定。

他拿起扔在一旁的钥匙，一步一步，看似小心翼翼，其实目的只是为了不打草惊蛇，小猫凶起来可是会挠人的。

钥匙串因为转动而发出叮铃声响，他推开了有些厚重的门，里头同样漆黑一片，罗渽民轻轻笑了笑，啪的打开房间的灯，屋内的情景瞬间清明。

孱弱的少年窝在角落发着抖，冰冷的锁链紧扣着手腕，皮肤被摩擦的通红，的在寒夜里没有一件保暖衣物裹身实在让人吃不消，何况是一个已经瘦的不能再瘦的人。

“仁俊。”他蹲了下来，与对方平视，忽略了他眼睛里闪过的惊慌和无措，“冷吗？”罗渽民问，语气温柔，手指缠绕着对方的发丝，黄仁俊急的眼框泛着水光。

“冷⋯”他嗫嚅道，无法自由移动的手乞讨般的抓住他的衣服，鼻子因为冷空气早已通红，黄仁俊从来不知道罗渽民是这种人。

距离上次的采访到自己被囚禁，已经足足十三天。

外头的人大概疯狂的找着他吧，可没人知晓现在自己就在宿舍里头没离开过。

只是被罗渽民藏起来了。

“你很喜欢李马克，是吧。”口气依旧温柔，手指却从发丝移动到了脸蛋，轻轻揉捏着，黄仁俊感到有些窒息。

“没，没有的事。”他一边观察罗渽民的眼神变化，一边摇头。“哦？”语气突然上扬，对方眯起了眼，“仁俊的心，真的是这样吗。”

当务之急，黄仁俊只好点了点头，不想对方一把抱起了他，顺手揭开了锁链，“我就是他妈看不惯你这样。”罗渽民的脸色更不好了，黄仁俊一头雾水。

这样也行不通？

浴室水气氤氲，一股幽香散发其中，意识到自己身处于一片暖融，黄仁俊逐渐松开了刚刚紧抓住对方衣服的手，思绪点点抽离。

是毒吗。

细白的小腿在模糊之中显得更加色情，因为抱着的人移动的步伐，一晃一晃，无时无刻勾引着对方的心绪。

将人安置在放慢热水的浴缸，刚刚触到水面，便激的对方颤栗了几分，罗渽民笑意更甚，却毫无温度，大手在对方的身上游移，触过的每一处彷佛施了魔法，灼热的想哭。

迷糊之中撑开了眼，黄仁俊的呼吸带着颤抖，而罗渽民衣着整齐，似是膜拜似是浸染，缓慢的欺身而上，原先轻触的手不再温和，捏着臀瓣的手像是一种惩罚。

胸前的樱红被使坏的啃咬，早已一片发红，挺立的羞耻感混合著本能之中的求欢，搔痒的感觉吞噬了大脑，他觉得自己坏掉了。

“仁俊，你对着李马克也是这种反应吗。”他附在对方耳旁，嘶哑的声音敲击着耳膜，手指顺着平坦的小腹一路而下。

黄仁俊揪住罗渽民胸前的衣服，像是在求饶，在对方眼里却是一种欲求不满的表现。

脱下早已湿透的衬衫，挤了些沐浴乳在手上，手指一开一合，拉出了细丝，抹在了黄仁俊身上，一点点的搓揉，直到出了泡沫。

打开了按摩浴缸的开关，震动使水面激荡着水花和涟漪，沐浴乳也因此散出更多味道，身上的泡沫也逐渐增多，滑腻的感觉包裹全身。

罗渽民抱住对方的腰肢，在浪花和水波的激荡，黄仁俊已经变得相当敏感，身下早已在水中挺立，罗渽民看着的他的脸，手却探到了水中，安慰似的在上头打着圆圈。

为了避免滑入水中，黄仁俊紧抓着浴缸旁的把手，因为这样的刺激而松了开来，罗渽民依旧没有停下，反而变本加厉。

因为这样吃了些水的他难受的咳嗽着，眼圈泛红，手早已搭在了罗渽民的肩上，像是弱水的人抓住的浮木，闭上眼感受着对方带给自己的刺激。

罗渽民对他的反应感到不高兴，指尖用力的进后庭，黄仁俊嘤咛出声，随着喘息的加重，罗渽民感受到对方肠壁的紧缩。

满意的将自己没入对方时，却激的对方在自己背上挠出了几道伤痕，被紧紧包覆的感觉彷佛为自己灭了大火，一边缓慢抽插一边轻吻对方喋喋不休的小嘴。

夺走他余下的氧气，咬了口他的舌头，铁锈的味道染了他的唇，对方吃痛的皱了皱眉，罗渽民安抚似的的亲了亲他的眉梢，一路向下，睫毛，眼睛，鼻子，最后回到了唇。

他感觉到黄仁俊射在他的腹上，黏稠感贴附在上头，用手指牵出了银丝，恶作剧般的抹在黄仁俊潮红的脸蛋上，加快了身下的速度。

最终染指了山岭上的白花。

“仁俊，以后不要再这样对我。”看着眼前累的睡去的他，怜爱的替对方清理完毕，抱上了床。

第十三日，一切都结束了。

—完—


End file.
